Aida Mana
is the lead Cure in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Her catchphrase is which is the onomatopoeia that is used to express the tightening of one’s chest caused by the powerful warm feelings of love, which suits the symbol Mana represents as a Pretty Cure, the Heart. Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the Japanese idol Kenzaki Makoto. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikochuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. History Becoming a Cure One day, when Mana was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, Mana sees a girl, called Michiko, who had lost her mother on the tower. Mana helped her, and found her mother. After helping, Mana saw, the young idol, MakoPi, who was surrounded by fans. Suddenly, Mana saw MakoPi's pin, which fell, Mana then took it, and gave it back to MakoPi. While traveling, a shopkeeper, who was selling pins, called Mana to see them. Mana took it and then looked at it, and she was surprised. The shopkeeper, then gave it to her for free, in which made Mana happy. Rikka, then took her and said to go up to the tower, where it was a line. Mana went there, and was waiting. While, some people tried cutting through the line. There Ira, summoned a Crab Jikochū, which was hurting people. Mana heard it and went there, while going, Sharuru, a magical mascot, was following her. When she went there, she saw people as they were hurt and Michiko. She saved Michiko by returning her to her parents, and then she met Sharuru, who turned into a Lovely Commune, and said to Mana to transform, but Mana had no idea how to. Then suddenly, Cure Sword, appears, saving Mana. Then on the other side, Marmo summoned another Crab Jikochū, which captured Cure Sword. Mana then tried to save her, and then Sharuru Lovely Commune and Mana's Lovead begin to shine, and with the help of them, Mana transformed. Idenitity Spoiled After transforming, Cure Heart had shocked the enemies, and was amazed. Trying to help Cure Sword by defeating the Jikochuus, Cure Sword kept denying, as she wanted to finish everything by herself. Soon, Cure Sword got freed from the Jikochuu's trap, however as Cure Sword was going to fall from the tower, Cure Heart came on a rush saving her, and soon managed to defeat the Jikochuu by performing My Sweet Heart. As everything became normal, Cure Heart again tries to befriend Sword, but got refused, and Sword left on her own. Soon, Cure Heart de-transformed into Mana again, and rushed back at her classmates, who had been worried. As heading back home, with Rikka, her friend, Rikka sensed that something was with Mana, and told the story of the Happy Prince, she she knew Mana was keeping a secret, causing Mana had the urge to tell her about her Pretty Cure secret, but soon left because of her parents, as Rikka came with her, still trying to tell Rikka, Mana always got stopped by Sharuru, and her two other fairy friends, called Raquel, and Lance, as they said that trouble would come if her secret became public. The next day, Mana tried to tell her, but thinking of danger, she changed her mind. Meanwhile, at the other side, a student was trying to get to school faster, but ended up to being the victim of a Jikochuu, as Ira summoned a Jikochuu by his powers. Soon, as the Jikochuu started a rampage, Mana, and her classroom tried to evacuate, but Rikka stayed so she could save Mana, but soon Mana transforms into Cure Heart, spoiling her identity towards Rikka, who got shocked. Hurrying to fight the Jikochuu, the Jikochuu used its powers to freeze Heart. As Rikka remained helpless, Rikka rushed over, and pressed a button, which unfroze the people, and freed Heart. Soon, Heart then performed My Sweet Heart purifying the Jikochuu. As everything turned normal, Mana, and Rikka headed together home, as Rikka punished Mana by holding two bags, as she would tell everything about Pretty Cures. Finding the Remaining Cures Cure Diamond As, Rikka, and Mana try to find the other Cures, Rikka helps Mana with the Loveads Mana has, while in their classroom, soon their teacher appears, telling that the school is closing. Mana, and Rikka head out with Sharuru, and Raquel, but having no idea that they had left Lance behind. Soon, heading home, Mana tells her love about MakoPi as watching her poster, and still talking about it, Sharuru is reminded of Cure Sword, and MakoPi being the same person. But unable, to figure out, but to take only a guess. Soon, Mana, invites Rikka over to her restaurant to eat together, as well as talking about Pretty Cure. Soon, Raquel sees Rikka as she would fit as a Cure, and thinks that she would be his partner, and also comes up with a name, but Rikka declines, that she would not like to be a Cure, as about to leave, Mana, and Rikka make a appointment over at the Clover Tower, to find the mysterious Lovead seller. Meanwhile, at the GoGo! Jikochuu, another villain called Bel, joins them enough to get them to work with him. The next day, Rikka, and Mana head over, and find the man they were looking for. They question him, but the man kept changing the talk, and ends up giving Rikka also a Lovead, even though Rikka politly tries to give it back. Meanwhile, Ira finds a victim, and summons a Jikochuu, causing trouble over the town. Soon, the mascots tell the girls, that an evil presence has come, and the girls rush towards to the place. Mana then suddenly transforms, and starts to fight, but ends up getting tangled by the Jikochuu's powers, and leaves Rikka remaining alone. Soon, seeing how Mana is struggling, Rikka then is reminded on the times when she first met Mana, and soon her Lovead shines, and Rikka manages to transform into a Cure called Cure Diamond. As this happens, Cure Diamond then performs Twinkle Diamond and purifies the Jikochuu. Finally, as Rikka finally accepts her being a Cure, the girls are informed that Lance is missing, and later Alice, and her butler, Sebastian arrive. Cure Rosetta After, finding out that Rikka is Cure Diamond, and as they were done with their battle, Alice, their friend, and Sebastian arrive, and Alice invites Mana and Rikka to her house. There, Alice shows not only has she just found Lance, but also has taken a video of Mana transforming as Cure Heart on Clover Tower. As the video is shown, Mana becomes shocked, and also Alice asks her for what Pretty Cure is. Meanwhile, at GoGo! Jikochuu, Ira tells Marmo, and Bel about the appearance of another Cure, and Marmo then jokes about that Ira has a crush on Cure Diamond, but Ira refuses to it. Still wanting to help Rikka, and Mana, Alice now wants to help them locate the next Jikochuu. Later, Ira summoned a Jikochuu by a person's psyche. Soon, Alice with Sebastian found where the Jikochuu was by their tablet, and the girls head towards to the scene. Soon, Mana, and Rikka transformed into Cure Heart and Diamond, and started to fight. As the fighting happened, Lance then questioned Alice why she did not want to transform, and Alice said that she would not help enough, while Cure Heart and Diamond did all the fighting. Soon, Heart, and Diamond purified the Jikochuu quickly, after its battery died. As everything became normal, Lance said why she declined to be a Cure, and Mana easily answered as she would not, because she does not have a Lovead, but much to everyone's surprise, Alice showed them she already had one, but did not want to become one, leaving Lance alone. As the day went on, Mana, and Rikka explained everything to the mascots about Alice: that when they were young, they were bullied quickly. One day, Mana tried to protect Alice from the bullies, but got bullied by them at first, seeing this, Alice got angry, and fought with the bullies, and much to the bullies' shock, they ran away. Then, Rikka also included that Alice actually is good at fighting, and knows four different fighting techniques, and is now scared to use them, because she doesn't want anyone to be hurt. Later on, as night came, Mana, and Rikka went to fight the Jikochuu after being warned by the mascots, and soon transformed. Soon, Lance rushed towards Alice to make her think about it again, that she would do that for the ones she loved, soon Alice remembers everything her grandfather told her, and later her Lovead glows, and she soon transforms into Cure Rosetta. Seeing her friends already beaten by the Jikochuu, Cure Rosetta and performs Rosetta Wall, which blocks the Jikochuu's attacks. Cure Heart then comes and finishes the Jikochuu with her attack, and everything turns back to normal. Later, as the three girls reunite, Alice tells them that she knows who Cure Sword really is, by proving a video of MakoPi transforming into Cure Sword. Makoto, and Cure Sword On the search for the fourth Cure, Alice told them that MakoPi also known as Makoto might be Cure Sword for two reasons: that she was spotted transforming into Sword, and that she and her manager, D.B never left Clover Tower once the Jikochuu started destoroying things. Later, Mana decided to find Makoto on her own. Meanwhile, at GoGo! Jikochuu, Marmo decides to search for Makoto also. Later on, Alice brings Mana and Rikka down to Yotsuba TV Station, with the hope to find Makoto there. Later, Makoto appears in her room, and Mana goes in. There, Mana shocks Makoto by her introducton, and tries to get Mana out. Soon, D.B goes to Mana and tells her that Makoto is wants to be alone. Soon, as Makoto appeared singing on stage, Marmo summoned a Jikochuu by a girl's psyche who wanted to be better than Makoto. As the Jikochuu tries to destroy the place, Makoto then rushes to escape, but is soon trapped by the Jikochuu, but later is protected by Cure Heart, who promises that she will always protect her. Then, later on, all the lights suddenly turn on, and the lights head towards Cure Sword, and suddenly purifies the Jikochuu with Holy Sword. On the end, Cure Sword once again refused their help, and D.B later gave the three girls tickets to Makoto's concert, and then Mana once again came up to her, and gave her peach buns, and gave her hand to her. Soon, Mana left, as Makoto saw the girls go away. After some days, Makoto finishes her concert, and soon D.B tells her that her next show is going to be the cooking show, at Pig's Tail, which is Mana's parents' restaurant. Later, Rikka and Mana see that Makoto is going to cook at the restaurant, and are happy to see this. Makoto is guided through recipes by Mana's father, and tries to cook, but as not predicted, Makoto messed up the eggs, and is terrible at cooking, causing Mana's grandfather to go furious. Soon, as the first part of the recording was done, Makoto told D.B why she was doing the cooking show: to see how Mana is, and what she does. Meanwhile, the enemies where angry at their failures, and Bel took consideration this time, and plans on something. The next day, the second part of the recording begins, and everyone began to cook. As cooking with Makoto, Makoto told her past on how she sang to make people happy. Soon, Ira came and summoned a Jikochuu by a cameraman's psyche, and tried to destroy things by eating them. The girls panicked, and all transformed, as well as Makoto on her own, with D.B being Dabyi, a mascot with a human form, soon Cure Sword was Makoto. Cure Sword easily purified the Jikochuu with Holy Sword, as then about to de-transform, Bel came and set a trap: that the girls appeared in another dimension. Going Back to Trump Kingdom As Bel's plan worked, the girls woke up in their human forms, and saw that they were on a place covered with dust, and dark colors. Makoto then told them that they were in Trump Kingdom, the place she came from. There she explained that the giant figure, known as Selfish King, conquered the place, by turning everyone into a Jikochuu, but Makoto had lived, as she transported onto Earth. As the girls run away, the girls found a place to stay, as Makoto explained what happened. That one day, the Selfish King came over with his minions, and with that power, he turned everyone into a Jikochuu, but Princess Marie Ange, who Sword was very loyal to, then started to fight, and once they captured her, while Sword fought. Soon, Sword found her in a place full of transportation mirrors, and Bel also came over to capture them, but Marie Ange, and Sword entered the mirrors, but eventually were separated as Bel's powers made them, now Makoto sings so Marie Ange could hear her, and find her. Soon, the girls run to escape the Jikochuu frogs. As about to cross the bridge, the girls had to jump to get to the other side, Mana, Rikka, and Alice successfully crossed, but Makoto failed to do so, as the piece of rock she stepped on fell, but Mana reached out her hand and rescued Makoto, with the others' powers. The girls then went to the place full of mirrors, and tried to go to Earth, but soon they saw Bel who broke all the mirrors, and said there was not other way to go back, other to make him do that. Soon, with lost hope, Mana then laughed, shocking everyone, and Mana smiled at Bel and added in, that if the only way to go back now is with him, she would do that, and Mana and the others transformed and fought Bel, even though he was stronger. As working together, Heart came to the point of attacking with My Sweet Heart, and soon wounds Bel. Later, the girls find a piece of mirror, and with it, they transport back, and Mana promises everyone that she will find Marie Ange no matter what. The Mysterious Baby's Debut Mana and the girls visit the mysterious Lovead seller's shop, but do not find him there, but instead find a mysterious egg, and many Loveads. Upon seeing the egg, the girls get more shocked to find it cracking. Soon, a light comes from it, and a mysterious baby appears from it, though the girls are scared, Mana is excited and finds it really cute. Soon, the mysterious Lovead seller arrives and introduces as Okada Joe, who he then takes Makoto's hand, and bows in front of her, causng Makoto to be surprised. Later on, he introduces the baby as Ai-chan. Ai-chan started to cry, but Mana used a Lovead, and made a bottle of milk which quieted down Ai-chan. Soon, the girls took Ai-chan for a walk, but still she cried, even though she drank milk. Then Mana tried to sing, but appeared to cause Ai-chan to get angry and shout. Soon, Marmo targets a person who wants to sleep, and summons a Jikochuu. Soon, the Jikochuu started making sheeps, and made people fall asleep, as well as Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, and Sword. Later, Marmo fell asleep too, accept Ai-chan who was really sad. Later on, Ai-chan started to glow, as she shouted, and cried, which easly woke the Cures up. Soon, the Cures woke up completely, and easily purified the Jikochuu. After everything turned back to normal, Makoto carried Ai-chan, who finally fell asleep, and the girls smiled as working together. While going to school, Mana and Rikka are found by Joe, who carries Ai-chan, and tells them to take care of her for the whole day, since he has many stuff going on at the same time. As he leaves, Mana and Rikka find it hard to take care of her while in school, and then Raquel and Sharuru volunteer to take care of Ai-chan. As soon as they begin to take care of her, troubles begin as Ai-chan reveals that she has ESP powers, and caused attention in the school. Mana wanting to help, then used a Lovead to make her fall asleep, however the mascots woke her up. Later, Ai-chan then left the room, causing Sharuru, and Raquel to worry and rush to find her. Meanwhile, Ira summoned two Jikochuus by two students' psyches. As Mana and Rikka see it, they transform to fight, but are easily beaten, later on, Cure Rosetta and Sword come and rescue them. But the Jikochuus hit them, and leave them on the ground, soon which Ai-chan sees it, and calls out "mama" causing the girls to power-up. Soon, the girls defeat all the Jikochuus, and everything becomes normal. By the end of the day, Mana gives the basket with Ai-chan, and the mascots are sleeping with Joe. Makoto's School Transfer When Mana and Rikka went to school, the girls just learned that Makoto, now as a transfer student would be in Mana's class. Seeing this, Mana and the others become happy, with the except of Rikka, who thinks Makoto is causing trouble. As with Makoto being in her class, Mana became friends more with Makoto, while with Rikka, as Rikka was alone and caused jealousy. Later, Rikka's mother understands, and has a mother-daughter talk which makes Rikka happier. As Rikka was late heading towards school, Rikka saw Mana and Makoto again together, which again, caused her to worry. Soon, with Alice by her side, she felt closer. Meanwhile, Marmo arrived and summoned a Jikochuu, causing everyone to transform, and later on, Cure Heart purified the Jikochuu easily with My Sweet Heart. As everything turned back to normal, Rikka explained all the feelings she has towards Makoto and Mana, and soon everyone understands how each of them were feeling towards this friendship, and soon, Rikka gives them a bright smile. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka : Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends as well as her secretary. Yotsuba Alice : An elementary schooltime classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. Kenzaki Makoto : Mana is a big fan of Makoto, as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. Sharuru : Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Aida Kentaro and Aida Ayumi : Mana's parents who own a restaurant called, "The Pig's Tail". Aguri Madoka : Both met during the festival, Aguri encouraged her to stand up in order to save Regina from her father and his servant. Regina : They become close friends since episode 17, reaffirming their friendship in episode 20 before the trio took her to her father. In episode 22, her relationship with Mana ends as Regina brainwashed by her father. In episode 47, she and Regina's friendship is restored when she protects Mana from her father. Cure Heart "Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!!" みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！ Minagiru Ai! Kyua Hāto!! is Mana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Love. Transformation Sharuru cries out her name before Mana first places her transformation Lovead onto Sharuru's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with gold light. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings, headband and heart-shaped hair accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally a long pink ribbon appears on the right side of her pelvis. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Heart, posing afterward. Attacks My Sweet Heart - is Cure Heart's main attack, with the incantation . Cure Heart activates her attack on the Lovely Commune. To perform this attack, she needs only an attack Lovead, and she moves and touches her heart brooch, until a big blast of power comes from the brooch, the attack suddenly purifies the Jikochuu. Later, the attack is replaced with "Heart Shoot". Heart Shoot - is Cure Heart's secondary individual attack with the incantation . It first appears in episode 11. To perform this attack, she needs the Love Heart Arrow, and a typical Lovead of the weapon. The attack is more powerful than "My Sweet Heart" and could easily purify Jikochuus. Heart Dynamite - is Cure Heart's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. Power-Ups Shown in episode 27, Cure Heart gains a unnamed power-up, because of believing, and following "one of the Pretty Cure Vows" which Cure Ace had explained. Unlike her Cure friends, Cure Heart has a pink aura around her body. In this power-up, Cure Heart got stronger than she usually was, and also could perform Lovely Heart Arrow with her power-up, along with her Cure friends. Engage Mode is a form which Cure Heart transformed into on Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress. ''After the enemies take the Psyche of Maro, Mana's grandmother's pet, Cure Heart transforms onto her Engage Mode, as she wears the dress which beloged to her mother, and grandmothers. In this form, Cure Heart wielded a bow and an arrow, similar to Love Heart Arrow, which was made from her Miracle Light Bouquet. Parthenon Mode '''Parthenon Mode' is the form that Cure Heart transforms into thanks to the powers of the other Cures, the Magical Lovely Pad, the Miracle Dragon Glaive and the Eternal Golden Crown. In this form, her outfit is a lighter shade of pink and is lengthened a little bit. She also wears a white cape and her brooch has feathered and golden wings added to it. A gold headband similar to Marie Ange's crown also appears. Etymology : Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her partner Cures have their motif in their names. : Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. If combined with "Ai (相)", Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Songs Mana's voice actor, Nabatame Hitomi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Kotobuki Minako', who voices Hishikawa Rikka, Fuchigami Mai, who voices Yotsuba Alice, and Miyamoto Kanako, who voices Kenzaki Makoto. *Heart style *First star Duets *Natsu no Ryuuseigun (Along with Kotobuki Minako) Trivia *Cure Heart is the fifth Pretty Cure to have her hair style changed drastically. **She is the first Pretty Cure to have pink hair in her civilian form but not in her transformed form *Mana is the first and only lead Cure being the student council president so far. *Mana is the fourth Pretty Cure to be the student council president of their school. *Mana is the first lead Cure to be good in both sports and in studies. **Mana is the seventh Pretty Cure overall to be good at sports. **Out of all the Pretty Cures, Mana is the second Pretty Cure to be good at studies and sports in school. **Mana is the eleventh Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Much like the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!, Mana forms a heart with her hands at the end of her transformation. *She is the sixth Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *Her name has similar the first name of Thai men's name. *In Episode 8, it is revealed that Mana is a bad singer, possibly tone deaf. *Mana shares the same initials as both the Princess Marie Ange (M.A) and Cure Ace (Madoka Aguri) (M.A) *Mana's family is very similar in appearance to the family of Hojo Hibiki. *The heart-shaped buns on Cure Heart's head might also represent rabbit ears, given that her mascot partner resembles a bunny. *In episode 42, it is revealed that Mana was born on August 4 (Leo). *In the December 2013 issue of Animage, Aida Mana/Cure Heart ranked as the 4th top female anime character for December. http://mar.2chan.net/dec/18/src/1387063232265.jpg *She is the first leader Cure to be the only one from her respective group to receive the final power-up form. That leaves her with the total number of 3 complete forms (including her Movie power-up), while the rest of the girls has only one each. *Mana is the eighth Pretty Cure Pretty with the elderly person in the family. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures